


2月14日 (Part 2)

by magicalmari



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji/Yosuke Valentine’s Day Part 2: Happy End ver.! ♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	2月14日 (Part 2)

“Man, today sure got pretty wild isn’t it?” Yosuke says with a grin on his face despite the haggard state of his body. The shop owner, who is a young woman named Rin flashes him a thumbs up and a wide grin. “Well, what did you expect? Flowers are always in the rage whenever Valentine’s comes around. We’re almost sold out. Good work, Yosuke-chan!”

The brown haired youth nods and slinked into his comfortable chair to ease his sore back. Shooting a glance at the nearby wall clock, he saw that it’s getting close to 6pm. When he looked outside; there weren’t many people out as it was unlike earlier during the day. Yosuke perked up about the possibility that they would close shop early, but of course there is still the chance that there would be someone running out at this hour just to buy some flowers as a catch-up present in case they forgot to buy one in the first place.

And yet in some uncanny coincidence that he was thinking about the possibility of evening deliveries, Rin shows up at the front desk holding up and elegant looking bouquet. “So, uh where’s that slated for Amamiya-san?” he asks and grabs his motorcycle helmet, just in case. The woman laughs and hands him the bouquet. “There’s no need to go somewhere that far. This one’s specially ordered for you”

Yosuke’s eyes widens in surprise. Who in the world would even do this for him? And it’s an expensive one too. Nonetheless he was curious to know as to whom it came from so he plucked the little card buried among the red blossoms and read the text. And he was pretty sure, his face is now of the same color as his bouquet.

A light tapping on the glass pane distracts him from his reverie, and saw that it was Souji causing the noise. The brown haired boy immediately runs outside to meet him.

“So, did you like your present?”

“It’s a little too cheesy, but whatever. Thank you, partner”

Souji chuckles at his answer. He then messes up the other’s mop of brown hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yosuke. I love you”

“I love you too Souji, and your cheesy ass”


End file.
